User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
For older discussions, please see my archives 2007-2008, 2009, 2010-2011, 2012-2014, and 2015 FYI User talk:FerengiFan84‎‎ -- sulfur (talk) 14:38, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. I've commented on the talk page in question. Tom (talk) 11:23, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::If Robert Axelrod didn't have the Egrid credit in his IMDb, he will soon. I made a add credit to the cast section of the Repentance IMDb page and sent it to the IMDb staff who are currently reviewing it. So he will have that credit soon. :I remembered his Voyager appearance in one of his reumes and found it at the Wallis Agency. IMDb is unfortunatly not the best reliable source as there are so many listings which are simply wrong. But good to know you've submitted it. Tom (talk) 11:58, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::So there was one other place besides here and his IMDb that Egrid was credited on. I should add the credit to his main Wikipedia too. Not a lot people knew he played on Voyager. Yeah, Robert is a real good friend of mine so I am helping him out. ::Tom here is Robert Axelrod's webpage it has everything on his Twtter, Facebook, IMDb, Contact Info and his updated convention appearances. ::http://robertaxelrod.wix.com/robertaxelrod ::The site is run by both him and a friend of his who helps him. Hope this helps. :) Kim Fitzgerald Just FYI, I added an image to her talk page. Might help with her identification. According to the Axanar production, this is the same person as was in the single Enterprise episode. -- sulfur (talk) 15:39, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :I took care of this matter. Tom (talk) 03:08, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Crowbar implement Hi. Regarding your recent edit to crowbar, I'm aware there's not technically a crowbar used, and that the similar tool is used multiple times in the episode. However, the script refers to the implement (in that incident only) as "a crowbar-like tool", which is why I tried to add the info to the crowbar page. Do you think it would be better formatted as a bginfo note instead? If so, would you be willing to do that, so that it definitely meets your approval? --Defiant (talk) 09:08, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Hey. Edits do "not need my approval". I saw the note and the tools they used are either simple metal bars or these tools which look like parts of a "giant clock", with gear wheels. The tools are not curved on the end like crowbars are. If you think it is mentionable on the crowbar article feel free to add a background note. If you need any visual help (files) just let me know. Tom (talk) 19:13, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Thanks :) --Defiant (talk) 21:46, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Request for ID assistance Hi. Could you please help me with this query? From the looks of it, the answer might be Peter Godoy, in which case his character info should probably be moved to Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel#Dual branches. I can't be certain if it is him in , though, so it would be great if you could provide me with your opinion as to whether it is. -- Defiant (talk) 20:53, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, will have a look. But I'll have to check the Blu-ray as Trekcore is not listing any picture of the boatswain whistler. Tom (talk) 20:58, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm aware of that. Thanks for taking a look. --Defiant (talk) 21:01, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :Done. It is Peter Godoy. I've uploaded a screenshot of him and moved the entry to the suggested page. Good catch. Tom (talk) 18:33, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Fantastic! Thank you. :) --Defiant (talk) 18:34, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Please see... Matthew Paul Cushman. -- sulfur (talk) 19:04, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :That's all I can do right now without any further research. Hope this helps. Tom (talk) 19:59, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Paper towel I kinda thought we'd do the same thing for this that we did for tissue and Handkerchief. They're essentially the same thing, just made of a different material. --LauraCC (talk) 20:11, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Good idea. Tom (talk) 20:12, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Also, I found you another reference: base pair (see http://ent.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/2x23/regeneration_051.jpg) --LauraCC (talk) 20:16, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Kim Fitzgerald identified Hi, Tom. I've uploaded the script page with Kim Fitzgerald's crewman character on it. The character's referred to in only one page of the script, and I thought the image might be useful for such articles as deleted scene, , etc. -- Defiant (talk) 15:08, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Definitly. Good work. Now we know where we should have seen her.... ;) Tom (talk) 17:27, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. Thank you. Btw, it's "dialogue", rather than "dialog". I used to be under the mistaken impression that the "ue" ending was a European thing, and that the US doesn't use it. Turns out even most US styles actually say the elimination of the "ue" ending is erroneous. --Defiant (talk) 17:31, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :I've just posted on your talk page regarding this spelling. The dictionary clearly says AE is "dialog" and per Memory Alpha:List of common misspellings we are using the AE spelling. Tom (talk) 17:33, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::And here that's been the spelling I used for a couple of unnamed characters' notes because I thought that was how it was done around here. :P --LauraCC (talk) 17:35, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Sorry; didn't realize this would be such a point of contention. It might help if you could let me know which dictionary you're referring to, please; the word in question isn't listed on the page you've linked to. -- Defiant (talk) 17:41, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :I know but the linked page says we prefer AE. I've also seen at least two other admins correcting this spelling ("dialogue" to "dialog"), maybe they could jump in into this? Oh, I am only using an online dictionary, "Leo". Tom (talk) 17:48, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Everywhere I've looked says "dialogue" is more acceptable in AE than "dialog" is. In fact, the list you've cited would seem to support this too since, if there was a difference between BE and AE spellings of the word, there likely wouldn't be a reason to include it in the list. However, it's clearly not there. -- Defiant (talk) 17:57, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :ADR looping and audio commentary for example....if you check the editing history of the latter one, we can also see that a bot was running the changes. Maybe we should open a forum for this to end this for all time and find a community consensus. Tom (talk) 18:01, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Already done, in a discussion here: Memory Alpha Talk:List of common misspellings#Dialogue/Dialog. I've noticed that even you yourself voted, in 2008, for "dialogue". What changed? --Defiant (talk) 18:09, February 2, 2016 (UTC) As for what the runner of the bot had to say about the issue? He admitted, "After further review, 'dialogue' seems to get first 'props' in my 'Merriam Webster's Collegiate Dictionary' (be damned spell check), and as well, I've recently noticed that the spelling used in various onscreen credits, also uses the spelling." (See User talk:Gvsualan/archive#What's wrong with "Dialogue"?) --Defiant (talk) 18:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :After two edit conflicts.... ;) Thank you for this link. Honestly, I don't remember what I said and voted for eight years ago....I've always written dialogue but saw most of my contributions corrected to "dialog" by more experienced users at this time and also native speakers of this language. I think it still isn't clear to all users here how we write it. But i'll ask a bot to go after this and then we should include the preferred spelling in the list I linked above. What do you think? Tom (talk) 18:24, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about the edit conflicts. I think the most preferable and popular spelling is certainly "dialogue". To confirm, do you now agree? --Defiant (talk) 18:37, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Just saw your post on Memory Alpha:Bot requests. I'm pleased. Thank you! --Defiant (talk) 18:44, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::As I've said in the past, I don't really care one way or the other. I just want consistency. If we decide that "dialogue" is the way to go, someone should run a bot to change all the existing "dialog"s to "dialogue"s. We shouldn't just change one or two pages, though. -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:49, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Edit conflict(s) - No problem. I am fine with both variants but we need to be consistent and per the eight year old discussion we are or should be. That makes it easier to work with. As I said above, I don't think all regular contributors use the same spelling variant. Thank you for the link to this old discussion. Renegade54, that's exactly what we wrote above and what I've requested at the bot request page Tom (talk) 18:52, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Of course, I also would like consistency. However, the dictionaries and articles I've read on this subject have often said that, despite "dialogue" being the most acceptable and commonly used spelling in general, "dialog" is most commonly used for a different definition of the word, which is as a "dialog" box on a computer screen; "dialogue" is most relevant for speaking. So, definition comes into this as well. --Defiant (talk) 18:57, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::You guys decide, and I'll run a bot to fix 'em all. :) -- sulfur (talk) 19:02, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Is there any way, technologically, to take into account the definitions of each use of the word, so they can be as precise as possible? --Defiant (talk) 19:09, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::No, but depending on the number of instances, they could be looked at "manually" while the changing process occurs. At this point, we don't know for certain the number actually being used... -- sulfur (talk) 19:14, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Good point. I thought that might be the case. As far as I can see, Google estimates 1450 results for the word "dialog" on MA. --Defiant (talk) 19:22, February 2, 2016 (UTC) If possible, I think it'd be preferable for the definition to be looked at in each case. However, I reckon that, by far, most occurrences of the word will be in conjunction with speech, so shouldn't be a problem. As you're the one running the bot, it's ultimately up to you whether you can sit through approx. 1450 results (which is more than a lot, imo!) --Defiant (talk) 19:28, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Nanotechnology database Regarding the Nanotechnology database article that you created, are you sure that PADD appeared on screen? I don't seem to have it in the personal screenshots of the episode which I have, and I can't seem to find it on Trekcore either. Plus, I couldn't help but notice that the auction description for the PADD mentions several episodes, but not Regeneration. Sorry if this sounds like I'm doubting you, I just like to check on new articles. -- Capricorn (talk) 11:26, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Hey. No problem, but yes, of course I am sure. Otherwise I won't have added it to the article/episode. This PADD is on the small table in front of the feet of the left Borg drone, next to a medical scanner. You can clearly see the same image as on the PADD auctioned off, read the "M" and even the "Medical report", at least on my tv screen. On the other side there is a different PADD with a big "S" and in front of Rooney is a third PADD but not readable. I can upload a screenshot if you like. Tom (talk) 20:05, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Actually the "S" Padd might be this one. And the third one might be the "D" Padd. But I am not sure about these two so I didn't add the information. Tom (talk) 20:09, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I completely missed that, but it's actually pretty clear that that's the padd now that you've pointed it out. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. -- Capricorn (talk) 09:06, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :As I said. No problem. Actually I strongly believe the other two Padds are the "S" and "D" Padds. Not sure if I'll add them though. Tom (talk) 17:48, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Tagline I realize they're listed at the top of the movie pages, but is there any merit to a tagline page? Could list rejected and alternate/foreign taglines for each movie. -- LauraCC (talk) 18:13, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :What dou you want from me? I don't understand your question. Tom (talk) 18:42, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Asking your opinion on whether a real world page on taglines would make sense to add to MA, as has been done with teaser, trailer, working title, etc....--LauraCC (talk) 18:45, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Personally, I don't see the value for such an article. We should expand teaser and trailer to have a point keeping these articles. Tom (talk) 18:52, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Two entries for one species in 24th Century Unnamed Humanoids I noticed a while back that an alien I added to the Unnamed humanoids (24th century) page already had a section on the page. I attempted to fix this, but broke stuff in the process and the changes I tried to make were removed. I was wondering how I would go about fixing this? The two aliens in question are right next to each other as of 03/02/16, those being the "Red-striped alien with cranial ridges" and the "Reptilian alien" right below it. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 06:08, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :Done. I've combined the two entries. Tom (talk) 10:00, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Privacy invasion I noticed a curious amendment to Carmen Carter, whose page was edited by the same IP address 8 years ago. Could this be the same author themselves? Whoever it is deleted the author's age, as they felt it was an "invasion of privacy". I thought maybe an admin ought to address this poster. Maybe they felt the way the information was obtained was wrong? Or maybe they don't realize that wherever possible, realworld people's birthdate and ages are posted? -- LauraCC (talk) 19:42, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :If there is any issue it should be posted on the article's talk page and not be removed. Tom (talk) 19:44, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I thought maybe you or another admin could reach out to that person and explain that it's SOP on MA. --LauraCC (talk) 19:45, April 8, 2016 (UTC)